A Quest For Purpose
by SkylarCollins43
Summary: Daisy has just lost everything. Her parents are gone. Lincoln is gone, Ward is finally gone. She left SHIELD and left the team to keep them safe, and to punish herself. The team is looking for her, trying to help her, but now, she's just trying to find purpose in life, to do some good in the world Even if it means risking her own life. *This takes place right after season 3.*
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

This book takes place right after season 3 after Lincoln and "Ward" die…again.

Daisy stared at the screen in front of her. **Man of mass destruction running rampant. 10 presumed dead by the man: The Tyrannical Terror. Super strength, energy absorption, telekinesis, and from what we've seen pretty much indestructible. Even Quake, the most powerful and most unknown inhuman we've seen, has lost against him. Where is she now?**

Daisy gasped in pain as she tried to move. She wanted to move something, anything. Images of what happened flashed before her eyes. The man. Searing pain. The gun going off. His stupid grin. The life behind sucked out of her.

 _Daisy faced the man in front of her. He was a relatively big man. Not a giant, but definitely big. He was probably 6' 5" a big build. More like a competitive lifter then someone who just lifts to stay in shape. He had bulging muscles, but not someone who could destroy a building. Yet, the building that was in flames behind him said otherwise. He smirked at her, his sick smiled getting wider._ _His dark brown eyes scanned her and he let out a loud laugh, "So this is Quake, huh? Not very much to crush is there? I could break your back with my pointer finger!" He threw his head back and laughed again. This one will be quick. I'll be out of here in time to stop at the bank!"_ _"Enough talking." Daisy said. She put her hand up and a blast of vibrations shot of her hand. They hit the man in the chest and he took a step back surprised._ _"Well, you can sure pack a punch for such a small person. But… that's not enough."_ _He laughed and took a step towards her._ _Daisy had her gauntlets on since she knew this attack was coming, but they wouldn't do any good against a physical attack. She planted her feet shoulder length apart and put her hands back up, ready. The man smiled and slowly started walking towards her, then he started running. As he reached her he brought his fist back and brought it down aiming at her head. Daisy ducked and swiped her leg at his knee. His knee felt normal, not hard like metal or stone. It should have hurt him, but he just laughed. She quickly stood up as he reached out to grab her. Daisy grabbed his hand and send vibrations through his hand. She tried to break his wrist by sending vibrations through his hand, but he still just laughed. He grabbed her wrist and she gasped. The more vibrations she sent the weaker she felt. It's like he was… draining her. She stopped sending vibrations and tried to tug her arm away, but he just held on tighter and threw her, with complete ease, into the side of a building._ _Her head smacked against the cement wall and she groaned in pain, "That hurt."_ _She felt the back of her head and groan in annoyance when she saw blood coating her fingers._ _The man started walking towards her again so Daisy sat up and put her hand back on the back of her head. She felt for the wound and saw a two-inch gash, not too deep but she needed to stop the bleeding soon. She stood up and started seeing spots in her vision. She put her hand against the wall to steady herself. Something in her back or ribs felt out of place and her head was spinning, but she's dealt with worse than this. She stood up and stood at the ready again._ _"Well… this is going to be fun… for me." The man said laughing._ _"Shut up." Daisy said gritting her teeth and standing up fully._ _"There's no way to beat me." The man said spreading his arms. "Hit me with your best shot."_ _Daisy squared and shot a wave of vibrations out of both of her hands. Normally using both her hands would send someone flying. Usually into a wall, which would normally break their back, or crack their head open. Instead, the man put his hands out to greet the wave and absorbed it._ _His skin had little white waves on them, before going into him._ _"Did you know that everything in the universe has energy?" The man said walking slowly towards her. "The plants, animals, even you and I, and of course, your vibrational waves have tons of energy in them. You are really just giving me power Quake!" He said letting out a loud, low laugh. "Just by being here, you're helping me for my next mission!"_ _He was suddenly right in front of her. Daisy's eyes widened for a second, before she swung at him. She swung her arm and hit him in the face. Surprise appeared on his face, before switching to delight._ _"Well, we have a fighter here, don't we?" He threw his fist at her once again, and she quickly ducked, grabbed his arm, put her leg on his thigh, hoisted herself up, wrapped her legs around his neck and sent them both to the ground. Her head hit the ground and spots invaded her vision before quickly clearing up._ _She got up and saw him on the ground a couple feet away, laughing. He just laid on the ground laughing._ _"Well," He said getting up, "I haven't had this much fun a long time! It's a nice change."_ _Daisy charged at him so he tried to punch her in the face. She dropped to the ground, swept around and kicked his knee again, and this time he fell. She got up, but he was already up! She threw her fist at his face, but he caught it._ _"Hm… what do we have here?" He asked looking at her gauntlets. "Well, let's hope you don't need them." He ripped her right gauntlet off, then grabbed her other arm and took that one off too._ _She ripped her arms away from his grip and sent a blast of vibrations of her left hand. This time he wasn't prepared. He was hit by the blast and sent stumbling back. Daisy gasped and gritted her teeth as he left arm flaring up in pain. I guess he can only absorb energy with his hands. Daisy thought, hope appeared once more for her._ _Daisy faced him, then muttered, "Dammit." She heard police sirens coming her way._ _The man laughed. He heard them too. "Well, this has been fun, but I got to go." He saluted her and started walking away._ _Daisy ran up to him, then sent a blast of energy into his back, sending him stumbling forward. He turned around, anger finally piercing his stupid grin._ _Daisy threw a punch, aiming for his face. He grabbed her arm and glared at her. "This is now coming to an end."_ _Daisy gasped as her hands started shaking. He was pulling energy out of her! Daisy heard a gunshot go off somewhere and she let out a yelp as she felt it pierce her back shoulder. He twisted her hand and brought her unwillingly to her knees. Sweat started sliding down her face. She was gasping for breath and her face was turning white. Her hands were shaking, her body felt like she had just gone through 30 missions in one. She brought up her left hand and tried to send a wave, any level of wave to get him away from her. He just laughed and hit that hand away. Now, the only thing keeping her from passing out, was his hand holding hers. Ironic. She was running out of air. She couldn't breathe, couldn't think. She was dying. This was it. He was going to suck all of the energy out of her, and kill her, right here and right now. Her vision started sliding in and out of darkness, soon she saw more blackness then light._ _Finally he let go. She dropped to the ground. Her body gave out. Unable to move. She briefly opened her eyes and saw him standing over her before immense pain shot up her leg. She heard a crunch as he stomped on her leg. She couldn't even let out a sound of pain. Darkness started clouding her vision permanently. She saw someone walking over to her, but she couldn't see anything but the fact that he was a guy. He reached her and picked her frail body up with ease. Her vison gave way and everything went black_.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

After she blacked out, Daisy woke up back in her apartment. Unable to move, unable to speak or barely think. The TV was on but she had no idea how she got here. She still couldn't move, but she needed food to get her energy back or else she might die. She tried to move her arm, then gasped in pain because of the bullet wound. She couldn't stay conscious much longer. She forced herself to move her leg but immediately pain shot through her entire body and she blacked out once again. The next time she woke up, it was dark outside. She laid on the couch and almost yelled when she heard a knock.

"Hello?" A familiar voice called through the door.

"Simmons." Daisy whispered. Even the smallest whisper took so much energy.

"Hello?" The voice asked again. "I was informed that I need to come here, is anyone here?"

Daisy heard a gun cock then saw the door open. Simmons face appeared in the doorway, gun at the ready. Daisy was going to pass out again. Simmons stared at then whispered, "Daisy? "

Daisy nodded but then sharply inhaled. She felt her vision slipping again.

Simmons closed the door and rushed over to her. She stared at Daisy for a second before put a hand to her head and brushing her hair away. Daisy saw tears slide down Simmons face, before her vision left again, then came back.

"Oh God Daisy. What did you get yourself into this time?" Simmons whispered. "You are so pale Daisy. What happened to you?" Simmons shook her head, "Why are you so hell-bent getting yourself killed? This is not what Lincoln would have wanted!" Daisy opened her mouth to tell her and she got out "I-"Before her vision was covered with black.

"Daisy? No, stay with me! Come on Daisy, I need you to stay with me." Simmons voice sounded galaxies away, like an echo. "What happened to you Daisy?" Simmons asked again, not really expecting an answer this time.

Right then, the TV came on with "Breaking News." **Quake destroyed by the Tyrannical Terror. Where is she now? Did she survive?**

There was a video of what happened. Apparently the nearby shop camera caught it all. Simmons watched in silence as the man drained Daisy's energy, cracked her head, then she got shot, then he left her for dead and shattered her leg.

"Oh God Daisy." Simmons said. "Hold on."

Daisy tried to open her eyes, tell Simmons she was okay but she couldn't. She felt her hair being pushed to the side, presumably by Simmons. She kissed her forehead then went to work. Daisy felt Simmons gently grab her shoulders and sat her up. She got the bullet out of her shoulder, cleaned, then wrapped the wound. She cleaned the back of her head and put her hair up so that it wouldn't get in the wounds. She pushed the pillow up and rested her back against the pillow and put her head against the couch. She then went to Daisy's arm.

"Well, at least you tried to use the gauntlets." Simmons said. She sounded like she was crying. "One fight and you managed to shatter your leg and knee, you broke your entire left arm, you recieved a nasty gash in your head, got a bullet wound to the shoulder, which by the way should not have happened. That bloody cop is a terrible aim. You probably got three broken ribs… did I miss anything? Oh yes, that man literally almost sucked the life out of you."

She put Daisy's arm in a cast and put ice in it. Then to her leg.

"Daisy, I don't know if you can hear me, but this is going to really hurt. Not only did he shatter it, but it came out of place. I need to pop it back in, then stabilize it. She gently placed her cold hands on Daisy's leg, then quickly popped it back it. Daisy took a sharp intake of breath.

 _'Damn that hurt.'_ Daisy thought.

Simmons let out a quiet and humorless laugh when she heard Daisy gasped, "Oh, I am so glad you are not dead."

She put her hand on Daisy's forehead and gently stroked her forehead.

'W _hat is this?'_ Daisy wondered _. 'How can I hear her and feel everything but not really be awake_?'

Simmons checked her pulse then sat down on the table in front of Daisy, "Daisy, I will be back, I believe you are in a semi-comatose state, which is why you are able to feel and hear everything. A person's hearing is the last sensory to shut off when someone is in a coma or dying. I have to get blood and an I.V. bag. I will be back and you will be okay. I promise." Simmons seemed to be talking to herself more than Daisy.

Daisy heard the door opened then gently close shut. Time seemed to be moving in slow motion. Daisy had no idea how much time had passed. She wanted to give up. This was her punishment, for Lincoln, for hurting Mack, for being so weak and letting Ward control her. She should just die. Nobody needs her anymore, nobody wanted her, and why would they? She was weak and disgusting… she deserved to die. Finally she heard the door open again and she wanted to sigh with relief. "Simmons." She tried to say. But she couldn't.

The person walked over to her, but when the person picked Daisy up, it wasn't Simmons.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The hands were larger and harder. Definitely a man. The man gently picked Daisy up and walked out the door. It felt like the same man that saved her last time. Daisy heard several doors open at different points, then heard the back of a van door open and felt a soft blanket underneath her. She heard it close then the engine turned on. They drove for a half hour to 45 minutes before she felt the van stop and turn off. The man got out of the front and opened up the back. He gently picked her back up and took her inside a building. He laid her down on something soft, presumably a bed. He put something in her arm, then something in her other arm. Probably an I.V bag and blood. He sat down and didn't speak or move for close to two hours.

Then he finally got up. He rustled around for a bit, looking for something. Daisy heard a couple beeps, a phone dial. Then she finally heard his voice. "Agent Simmons." She definitely reconized his voice. She just couldn't connect it. "No need to be worried. I took her to a safer place. She's hooked up to an I.V bag, but she's not waking up." He listened for a moment. "Yes. 4462. Down by the old factory. Everything you need will be here." He listened again. "No. There's no need for violence. No need to worry about me. Daisy is here, she's yours." He hung up and sighed then chuckled. "Without you Daisy, they can barely trace a phone call. We need you to come back Daisy. We need you to wake up. I need you to wake up."

The man walked away leaving Daisy laying alone and confused. About 10 minutes later the door slammed open and someone came running in.

"Oh my God Daisy, I'm so glad you're okay. Well, you're not really okay… oh hell, stop talking Simmons." Simmons came to the side of the bed and grabbed Daisy's hand in a gentle, loving way. "I'm so sorry Daisy. I'll figure this out, I promise."

 _'It's okay.'_ Daisy thought. ' _It's my fault, not yours.'_

Simmons stayed by her side for what felt like hours. She never left. Every once in a while she would brush Daisy's hair out of her face, or brush her hand with her thumb. Once Simmons got up to change her I.V bag, then she started pacing.

"Okay Jemma, figure this out. Knowing what you saw, her Reticular Activating System must have shut down. It might be from Brain Stem Bleeding, maybe from when she hit her head on the cement wall, or maybe from lack of oxygen when he drained her energy." Simmons stopped pacing and thought for a second. "Most comatose patients don't wake up for a week at the very least.. She might wake up in a couple of weeks but if she doesn't after that, there may be no chance of waking her up." She slammed her hand against the wall, "Oh hell! I don't know!"

 _'It's okay Simmons. You'll figure it out.'_ Daisy tried to tell her.

Simmons sat down next to Daisy again. She put her hand back on Daisy's hand and held it. "I'm so sorry Daisy. I don't know what to do. I've never dealt with a comatose patient before." Simmons brushed her thumb against Daisy's hand and sat in silence for a little bit.

"Maybe…" She started, "If I can interrupt the wave pattern in the cerebral cortex then it'll wake her up. But, if I do it wrong, she could go into a permanent vegetative state or it could kill her." Simmons groaned in frustration. "If only I could go to someone. But whoever told me Daisy was here, obviously didn't want anyone knowing she was here. But how did they know they could trust me? And how did they know I was an agent? SHIELD is supposed to be dead." Simmons stopped. "That's not important Simmons, what's important is saving Daisy." She took a deep breath and exhaled. "As long as I have enough I.V bags I can wait the weeks out and maybe Daisy will wake up. I just need to stay close. She lost a good amount of blood I hope whovever brought her here, connected the correct blood type. I need to make sure Coulson doesn't go anywhere far on a mission."

Simmons walked towards Daisy, "Okay Simmons, Daisy will be okay. You'll be okay Daisy, I promise." Simmons said now talking to Daisy. "You are one of the strongest people I know Daisy. You have held on for this long, just hold on a little longer. I need you. The whole world needs you. You're the only one who will be able to defeat the Tyrannical Terror." She took a deep breath, "Don't give up because of Lincoln. You don't deserve to die. That was Lincoln's choice that was not your fault. Fight Daisy. Please fight."

Daisy heard Simmons walking away and heard her opening the door. Simmons stared at Daisy for a couple seconds, not wanting to leave her. Part of Daisy wanted to yell out and ask Simmons to stay. She was scared, and she didn't know what was going to happen. The other part of her knew that Simmons couldn't stay forever. Simmons reluctantly closed the door shut. Daisy was left alone in silence and darkness.


	4. Chapter 4

Simmons walked out the door, put her back to the wall and dropped to the ground. She did not know how to treat Daisy. She didn't even know if she could save her. She let out all of her frustration and started crying. Warm tears slowly started streaming down her face and she sat there, frustrated at herself. She stood up and went to check into a motel under an alias name. She needed to stay here a while. She checked on Daisy, usually twice a day and she stayed with her for hours at a time, talking to her as though she was still awake. Two weeks passed by with no progress. Daisy stayed in the same comatose state that she was originally in.

Suddenly, something happened. One afternoon while Simmons was just sitting by Daisy in silence, Daisy slowly started moving. First, she started turning really pale, like she was being drained of life again. Then, blood started soaking the pillow where the gash was. Daisy let out a loud gasp and her face turned even more white, ghostly white. Blood then started spreading under her left shoulder, where she got shot.

"Oh my God." Simmons gasped. "What the hell is happening?" She rushed over to Daisy and lifted her head up.

The stitches in both wounds had torn open and blood was seeping out of them. Simmons quickly got an anti-septic and cleaned around the gunshot wound, she pressed hard against the wound with gauze to try to stop the bleeding, but it would not stop. She kept adding more gauze and applied more pressure on the wound. Dark red blood clumped up in the gauze, but the bleeding wouldn't stop. She turned Daisy over so the wound be more accessible and continued adding more gauze. If the bleeding didn't stop soon, she might have to use a tourniquet. That was a very last resort.

She groaned with frustration and muttered, "Come on Simmons think!"

She gasped as an idea came to her and quickly went to work. She kept pressure on the wound with one hand, then started to try to find a pressure spot between the wound and heart. She was looking for a spot where blood vessels were very close to the surface. She found it about 4 inches below the wound. She applied pressure and the bleeding slowed. Simmons sighed with relief and went to the gash in her head. This one was not bleeding as badly. She applied pressure with gauze and only had to add three layers of gauze before the bleeding stopped. She cleaned around the wounds again then stitched them back up. Simmons sat down for a second then got up and walked into another room to wash her hands.

She looked around the room and started opening up cabinets. Finally she found clean bed sheets and a clean pillow case. She slowly a carefully changed with pillow case and bed sheets. Simmons changed the blood bag and I.V bag. After she was done, she sat down by Daisy, who was still white, since she lost so much blood again. Warm tears trickled down her face as she grabbed Daisy's hand. She had almost lost her… again.

"Please come back Daisy." She whispered.

She smiled as Daisy's hand gripped her hand back. Even in her comatose state, her mind was alive. She didn't know how the wounds came open, but right now she was just glad that Daisy was all right. Well… as okay as she could be in this state. There was no medical reason why the wounds should have come open. But even though SHIELD knows a lot about the Inhumans, they still didn't know everything. It's possible that the Tyrannical Terror's energy drain had some after effects. Especially with how much life he drained from Daisy, it might still be coming back to haunt her in her coma. She had to figure out a way to wake Daisy up. She couldn't talk to anyone else though. The only person she might be able to ask is Fitz.

She had to go back to the Bus, she was due back three days ago. She had contacted Fitz a couple days ago and told him she would still be away for a couple more days. But now those couple days were up and she had to go back. But what if Daisy went through another "episode?" She could die. So, she could only stay on the bus for another couple of days, maybe not even that. Coulson is not going to be happy, but he will be suspicious. Very suspicious.

She then went back and boarded the bus, and got met by a very worried and angry Coulson, "Simmons! Where the hell were you? You were due back three days ago!"

"I'm sorry sir, I had some… matters to attend to." Simmons replied. She knew Daisy wouldn't want anyone to how badly she had been hurt. But if they decided to turn on a TV at the correct time, they would figure it out. Simmons walked by a very confused Coulson and went to find Fitz. "Fitz!" She called out once she reached the lab. "Fitz I have to discuss something with you!" The Bus door closed as May and Coulson made plans to take off.

Fitz came out of the back room and smiled, "Jemma, you're back! Where were you?" He asked.

"I just had to take care of something." Simmons replied smiling. "Hey Fitz, I have a hypothetical question for you. Just a fun test." Simmons said trying to come up with a reason to ask him this, "If someone was in a Semi-Comatose state, could you interrupt their brainwaves at just the right amount to shock them out of the state?"

Fitz thought for a moment then replied, "Well, I suppose it's possible. However, if someone were to interrupt at the wrong frequency, then they could permanently put them in a vegetation state, or totally fry their brain." He looked at Simmons curiously, "Why do you ask Jemma?"

"I was simply curious." Simmons said shrugging.

"Well…" Fitz said thinking, "Since people in a comatose state can hear what's going on around them, if something shocking were to happen, or if someone were to be in danger that they care about, that might interrupt their brain waves enough to wake them up. But that would interrupt them naturally, it wouldn't hurt them if it didn't work. Of course, they were still be awfully confused once they woke up."

"Thank you, Fitz." Simmons said her mind going back to Daisy.

She started walking away but Fitz grabbed her hand and looked at her concerned. "Jemma, what's wrong?"

"Nothing, Fitz. Everything is fine." Simmons said trying to walk away again.

Fitz put one hand on her shoulder and one on her cheek, "Jemma, whatever it is you can tell me. You can trust me."

"Fitz…" Simmons sighed.

"Jemma, no more secrets, remember? Now tell me what's going on."

"All right Fitz. Okay." Jemma sighed once again. "It- it's about Da-"

Right as she was about to explain everything to Fitz, Coulson came over the speaker and said, "Fitz-Simmons, get up here. We have an assignment." Simmons and Fitz walked up to the control room where Coulson was waiting for them, "This-" he said putting a man up on the screen, "Is the Tyrannical Terror. He is an inhuman who has destroyed buildings, robbed banks, and killed dozens of people. He needs to be stopped."

Simmons looked at him surprised. With the kind of technology he has access to, he would definitely be able to figure out what happened to Daisy.

"Something wrong Simmons?" Coulson asked looking at her.

"No, not at all sir." Simmons replied.

"Good. Suit up. Fitz-Simmons, I'm going to give you everything we know on this guy, find a way to defeat him." Coulson said handing them a small manila folder. "You have three days, figure this out."

'I have to get to Daisy.' Simmons thought. 'Now.'


	5. Chapter 5

Simmons came back, probably twice every day and she just stayed and talked to Daisy like she was awake. She stayed for probably 2 or three hours at a time. But every time she came back, the space between visits got longer little by little. Maybe it was just her conception of time, because she was laying there, days on end. Daisy felt like she was going insane. She wanted to give in. She just wanted to die. The talks with Simmons were pleasant, but Daisy wanted to do something, anything. Sometimes her brain would shut down like she was asleep, which really scared her because Simmons told her in one of her visits that once your brain starts shutting off, that's the testing point. You would either start getting better, or go into a vegetation state which is impossible to leave. During one of the times where her brain shut down she started dreaming. She dreamt about her fight with the Tyrannical Terror. That dream kept occurring every time her brain shut down, which happened more and more. One of these times, she could feel everything; The life getting drained from her, her head crashing against the wall, getting the life drained out of her again, getting shot in the shoulder, the Tyrannical Terror almost breaking her wrist and then when he shattered her leg. She re-felt all of it. She didn't know why. She had plenty of nightmares before, but none of them felt this real. This felt like she was back in the fight.

She wondered how, then she thought about him draining her. She thought about how she felt. Helpless, unable to move or speak or even think. She hated that feeling. She couldn't help anyone, do anything. Maybe she deserved this. This pain, this helpless. She deserved this, for all the innocent lives that were lost, that shouldn't have been lost.

 _'_ _Snap out of it Daisy, figure this out. You need to beat him. That's the way to help everyone.'_ Daisy thought. _'His energy absorption must have left some sort of residual energy from him. Maybe, when he drains energy, he leaves some sort of DNA marker in a brain. That's it! I just have to wake up and tell Simmons. Then, she can check my brain for a DNA marker, kind of like how she figured out who was "swayed."'_ She stuttered, she hated herself even more, trapped in her own thoughts. She hated that she let herself be swayed, brainwashed. She hated how many people died for her, or because of her. Trip, Lincoln, Andrew. Even Hunter and Bobbi. They didn't die, but not being an agent might be a fate worse than death for them. What if she just let herself die? What if she just gave in, gave up? _'Then everybody would die. You can't let anybody else die.'_ She just wanted to cry. She wanted a hug from Simmons, from Coulson, from… Lincoln. _'Don't do it Daisy. Think.'_

 _'_ _Okay, maybe when he drains people, he not only drains their energy and their life force, but maybe he even somehow "drains" their minds. He exhausts their minds beyond the person having control. Maybe THAT'S why I went into a coma.'_ Daisy thought. ' _Oh my God. Anybody he touches, he can drive insane, literally. Put everyone in a coma. All their loved ones. That's worse than death.'_

She didn't go into a coma because of the pain, but because of his energy absorption ability. She didn't actually know but it was her best guess. The times where her brain shut down were happening more and more and Daisy was starting to get scared. She was so sure Simmons could save her but maybe she couldn't. Even if she couldn't, that was be okay. She could finally pay for all her mistakes instead of, Trip, Hunter, Bobbi, Lincoln and Andrew paying for them. She could finally give the debt that she owed.

 **A/N - I know that not everything I write is medically accurate (cough, cough- waking Daisy up from a coma with a "shock factor".) However, most of it is. I did a lot of research for this book, so most of what I write will be medically accurate. Anyway, thank you guys so much for the support. The comment/reviews I'm getting are amazing! Enjoy the rest of the book as it (slowly) comes along.**

 **-Skylar Collins.**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N Just letting you guys know, I did start this story after Daisy met Robbie. Just saying. Daisy and Robbie didn't work together with SHIELD in this version, but they did work together… a lot-ish.**

Simmons knew she had to wake Daisy. No matter how she did it, she had to. Fitz might be able to come up with a contraption to trap the Tyrannical Terror, but they still needed someone to either weaken or distract him. If May or Coulson tried to do that, they would surely die. Daisy was the only one who could do it, and she was currently trapped in a coma.

"Le-Leo, I have to take care of something. Are you okay here?" Simmons asked. She hated keeping stuff from Fitz, but she had to this time.

Fitz looked at her a little suspicious and a little hurt. "I mean… yes, but Jemma, where are you running off to again?"

"Nowhere Leo, I just have to take of something. I promise, I'll be back by the end of the day. Then, we'll work on this together, okay?" Simmons gave him a small, sad smile.

Fitz gritted his teeth, wanting to question her, but he nodded and went to work.

"I'll explain everything later." She told him while walking away. "I promise." She whispered.

Simmons packed what she needed for herself and Daisy and tried to get off the Bus without running into Coulson. She should have known it wasn't going to work.

"Agent Simmons!" She heard behind her.

She sighed, took a deep breath and turned around, smiling. "Hello sir, do you need me for something?"

"Where the hell are you going Simmons?" Coulson asked.

Simmons had a feeling he already knew, but she had to try, "Just to get some parts for the machine to thwart the Tyrannical Terror, sir."

"Oh, okay." Coulson said. "So, it's not to go help Daisy after she almost died from her last fight with Tyrannical Terror." It was spoken as a question, but she knew it was a statement.

Simmons tilted her head and sighed, "Sir-" She started.

Coulson held a hand to stop her. "Just help her." He said, "We may need her for this fight."

Simmons nodded and walked out of the Bus. She took a deep breath then slowly let it out. She had to get to Daisy and figure something out. She went to the "compartment" and walked in. Everything was exactly as she had left it earlier that morning. She sat down by Daisy and took her hand.

"I need you to wake up Daisy. Please. We need you." She whispered. Daisy was still very pale from her last episode. Around her eyes looked purple, black and sunken. The stitches were holding up fine- thank God. Everything seemed okay. She seemed peaceful, but Simmons had no idea what it was like to be trapped in your own mind.

"Please continue fighting this Daisy. Please come back to us." Then, she had an idea. Mack and Coulson had seen Daisy working with someone. Robbie Reyes. He might be able to help.

Simmons sighed and stood up. "I'll be back in a bit Daisy, I have an idea." She walked to the door and opened it… and screamed.

The Tyrannical Terror stood in front of her, taking up most of the doorway. He smiled and crossed his arms. "Hi, I heard that Quake had taken up residence here."


	7. Chapter 7

Simmons screamed again and tried to shut the door. The Tyrannical Terror simply put his hand on the door and pushed it back open, laughing. Simmons whipped out her Icer and shot him in the chest. He stood frozen for a split second then continued moving as though nothing had happened. He walked in the "compartment" and laughed again. He touched Simmons' face for maybe three seconds and she gasped. Her knees collapsed and she fell to the ground, coughing. He had made her collapse with just a small touch. How did Daisy stand it for as long as she did? He walked to the bed as Simmons slowly stood up. Simmons put her arms out to steady herself. He stood beside the bed and just looked at Daisy for a second. He raised his arm, but before he had time to anything with it, Simmons shot him with an Icer and a real gun. The Icer was in the back of the head and the bullet was in the back. He froze, then paused and slowly turned around, his smile gone.

"You know…" He said walking towards Simmons, "My only goal here was to kill Quake, but with how you're protecting her, maybe I should kill you first. Isn't it rumored that people in comas can here what's going on around them?"

He tilted his head and smiled. Simmons shot him again. Icer in the forehead and bullet in the chest. The Icer only affected him for a second and he didn't even register that he got shot by a bullet. He froze for a second, blue roots started to sprout from his eyes. Simmons shot him 3 times in the forehead and he froze. Simmons sighed with relief. She turned around and started walking, then felt a hand on her back. She gasped as she felt her energy being drained from her. Her eyes went wide and she let out a blood curdling scream. It felt as though a hundred tiny daggers were piercing her heart. The top of her right shoulder was getting hotter and hotter each second that his hand laid there. Soon it felt as though it was on fire. Simmons tried to grab his hand and push it away but his grip just became tighter and she yelled in pain. As his grip became tighter, her knees collapsed and she fell to the floor.

"I just wish Quake was able to see this." The Tyrannical Terror said laughing. "But, soon, I will have her death too."

Simmons turned around to face him. Warm tears started trickling down her cold face. Her hands were shaking and she knew she wasn't going to stay conscious, or maybe even alive, much longer. "Daisy-" Simmons whispered. "I'm sorry."

"Oh- That's her name?" The Tyrannical Terror asked. "Finally, Quake has a name. Daisy. What a lovely name. Unfortunately, it won't be her name for long."

He laughed and turned his head. Confusion set on his face. He let go of Simmons who dropped to the floor coughing and gagging.

"Where the hell did she go?" He yelled. He picked Simmons up by the throat and yelled, "Where did she go?"

Simmons coughed and gasped for breath. Daisy wasn't on the bed, but she had no idea where she was. "I-I don't know." She said gasping for breath.

The Tyrannical Terror yelled in annoyance and threw Simmons against the wall. She hit the wall and gasped in pain. Nothing felt broken and there was no blood, but it sure as hell hurt. She coughed again and sat up against the wall. The Tyrannical Terror started walking towards her.

"Hey!" A quiet but oddly strong voice yelled from behind the Tyrannical Terror.

Simmons looked behind him and the trickle of tears went to a stream. This time they were tears of joy. The Tyrannical Terror started turning around, but a very unexpected strong wave of vibrations hit the surprised man in the back and send him flying into a wall. Daisy collapsed to the ground and held on the to bed for support. Simmons quickly got up and clumsily hurried over to Daisy. She collapsed next to her and put her arm around her. Daisy laid her head against Simmons and stared at the Tyrannical Terror, shock, confusion, hatred and a glimpse of terror covered her face.

"Daisy…" Simmons started.

"Shut up Simmons." Daisy said, smiling and crying.

Simmons enveloped her in a hug and Daisy just melted into it.

"Daisy, how were you standing?" Simmons asked. "You shouldn't be standing on that leg. Your knee shattered and your leg broke, it's only been three weeks and you shouldn't stand on it for at least another 5-"

"Jemma, stop mothering me. Please." Daisy said giving her a small smile. Daisy got a good grip on the bed and started to stand up.

"Daisy! I am serious! Do not put weight on that leg!" Simmons said, getting up.

"I'm fine." Daisy said. She took a step on her bad leg and yelled in pain as it collapsed.

"Next time, maybe you'll listen to me." Simmons said lifting Daisy up. "Do not put the weight on your leg, put it on me." Simmons commanded.

Daisy groaned and did as she said. Together they limped/walked together outside. There, Simmons called for Coulson to come and get them. After about three minutes the Zephyr one landed near them, in an abandoned area.

They started walking towards the Zephyr and May ran out to them and took Daisy's other side. They hurriedly walked towards and on the Zephyr. Then, the Zephyr One got up in the air and Daisy collapsed in a chair finally awake and out of harm's way.

 **A/N Hey guys, thank you guys so much for all the positive comments you've been leaving, they're greatly appreciated. Do you guys want a chapter of Daisy waking up from her coma in her perspective?** **Let me know!! Thanks!!!**

 **-Skylar Collins.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8** **A/N A couple people wanted me to have a chapter from Daisy's POV when she woke up, so… here it is. It'll be short, but it'll explain her view**

.

Daisy missed Simmons. She wanted someone to talk to, or at least, someone to talk to her. Finally she heard Simmons walk in. She sat down by Daisy and took her hand. "I need you to wake up Daisy. Please. We need you." She whispered.

 _'I want to Jemma, trust me, I want to wake up.'_ Daisy though feeling helpless.

Simmons continued talking, "Please continue fighting this Daisy. Please come back to us." There was a pause, like Simmons was thinking then she said, "I'll be back in a bit Daisy, I have an idea." Daisy heard her sigh, get up, walk to the door and open it. Then, she heard something that broke her heart. She heard Simmons scream.

Daisy mentally screamed. She knew Simmons was in trouble, and she was absolutely unable to help her. She heard Simmons scream again and she heard skin hit the door. She assumed it was the Tyrannical Terror and when she heard him laugh, her fears were confirmed. Daisy heard, what she thought, was an Icer shot. Nothing happened for a couple seconds then she heard Simmons gasp. Daisy heard a body hit the floor and panicked for a second before she heard Simmons coughing. _'Thank God, she's not dead. You have to wake up Daisy! Simmons needs help!'_ Daisy heard two shots fire, one sounded like an Icer and one sounded like a real gun, but she didn't know who fired them. Then she heard the Tyrannical speak to Simmons.

"You know…" He said, "My only goal here was to kill Quake, but with how you're protecting her, maybe I should kill you first. Isn't it rumored that people in comas can here what's going on around them?"

 _'Oh my God. No, Simmons, no!'_ Daisy heard two shots fired at the same time, a pause, then three rapid fire shots. She heard Simmons sigh with relief and Daisy panicked, _'Don't let your guard down Jemma! He'll come back!'_ She heard Simmons take a couple of steps, then she heard a gasp, then a skin curling scream. _'WAKE UP DAISY!' Jemma's_ scream did it. Daisy's mind was awake. Her eyes weren't, but that was next. She forced herself to wake up, like she would any other dream. She pictured her body on the bed then pictured her waking up and she mentally screamed as her eyes snapped open. She woke up panting. She sat up quickly, too quickly. She gasped in pain because of her bullet wound then quickly covered her mouth with her right hand. She had to help Simmons, but she only had a couple minutes to get her bearings. She quietly got off the bed, gritted her teeth and bit down on her tongue to stop herself from screaming. She felt blood on her tongue and tasted a metallic taste. She bit down too hard on her tongue, it was bleeding.

She put pressure only on her right leg and practically bounced over to the side of the room where she wouldn't be seen if the Tyrannical Terror turned around. She clung to the wall and waited for the perfect moment. It killed her that she couldn't help Simmons now. She almost rushed at him when she heard Simmons gasp and collapse.

Then, she heard the Tyrannical Terror say, "I just wish Quake was able to see this." He laughed. "But, soon, I will have her death too."

Daisy-" Simmons whispered. "I'm sorry." Daisy felt a single warm tear roll down her face and drop off her chin. She didn't know how much longer Simmons could hold on, she just needed the Tyrannical Terror to turn around.

"Oh- That's her name?" The Tyrannical Terror asked. "Finally, Quake has a name. Daisy. What a lovely name. Unfortunately, it won't be her name for long." Daisy heard him laugh then everything got quiet.

Daisy let go of the wall and prepared herself. She heard him let go of Simmons then heard her coughing and gagging. "Where the hell did she go?" He yelled. Daisy stepped to the side of the wall and saw him pick Simmons up by the throat and yelled, "Where did she go?"

Simmons coughed and gasped for breath. "I-I don't know." She said gasping for breath.

The Tyrannical Terror yelled in annoyance and threw Simmons against the wall. She hit the wall and gasped in pain. She coughed again and sat up against the wall. The Tyrannical Terror started walking towards her.

"Hey!" Daisy yelled. She tried to sound strong, but even yelling and putting the slightest bit of pressure on her leg hurt like hell.

Simmons looked behind him and Daisy saw tears streaming down her face. Tyrannical Terror started turning around, Daisy knew this was it. She lifted her left, hurt leg put all her remaining energy into a surpisingly strong wave of vibrations. It hit the man in the back and sent him flying into a wall. Daisy collapsed to the ground and held on the to bed for support. Simmons quickly got up and clumsily hurried over to Daisy. She collapsed next to her and put her arm around her. Daisy laid her head against Simmons and stared at the Tyrannical Terror. She was confused, angry, surprised and partly terrified.

"Daisy…" Simmons started.

"Shut up Simmons." Daisy said.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

Simmons got a brace for Daisy's leg, Restoration Pills and alcohol for her gash and bullet wound. Daisy grimaced in pain as Simmons wrapped her leg, but she showed no other signs of discomfort. Simmons dabbed alcohol on her wounds and spoke to her while putting on the brace. "These stitches will need to stay in for at leas a week, so don't. Tear. Them."

"Yes ma'am." Daisy muttered a sarcastically.

"I'm serious Daisy." Simmons said looking up at her. "You could have died in your first fight against the Tyrannical Terror, you were almost permanently put in a vegetative state AFTER being put in a coma and you definitely could have died after waking up from your coma. You NEED go rest." She handed Daisy two Bone Restoration Pills and a bottle of water and stood up.

As she started walking away Daisy grabbed her wrist, stopping her. Simmons faced her and Daisy said, "Thank you Jemma. For everything." Simmons gave her a small, sad smile and walked to the cockpit to talk to May. Daisy swallowed the pills then looked at her bruised arm and braced leg. After almost three weeks in a coma, on the edge of death, she was finally awake.

"Does she know?" May asked Simmons without facing her.

"No." Simmons said looking straight ahead.

"She'll understand." May told her.

"I hope so May. She fought to get out of her coma, just to save me and now I'm sending her back into another fight."

"WE'RE sending her back into another fight. If something happens, this is on all of us, not just you Simmons."

They sat the rest of the flight in silence while Daisy laid back in her seat, relaxed but afraid to fall asleep.

Daisy jolted awake as she felt the Zephyr 1shake. She stood up, a little too quickly and saw stars in front of her. Simmons hurried back down and put a hand on her shoulder to steady her. "You're safe Daisy, don't worry."

Daisy nodded and recalled the nightmare she had come out of. She was out of the coma, yet the same fight scene with the Tyrannical Terror haunted her dreams. She thought it would stop once she got out of the coma, but apparently not. Since she didn't have crutches, May and Simmons helped Daisy hobble on to the Bus. They were met a very angry, but relieved Coulson and a very worried and annoyed Fitz. Daisy looked up and Coulson's eyes met hers. As Simmons and May let go of Daisy, Coulson took a step and enveloped her in his arms. Daisy hugged him back enjoying the feeling of being back in his arms.

"I'm glad you're okay." Coulson whispered.

"You too." Daisy whispered back.

Daisy let go of Coulson and Simmons held out a pair of crutches to her. Daisy gave her a small nod of thanks and took them. She hated feeling helpless, but she couldn't walk on her own. She put her weight on the crutches and looked up at Coulson again.

"Why am I here Coulson?" She asked knowing there was a reason.

Coulson looked at Simmons with a raised eyebrow then looked back at Daisy, "We need your help."

Daisy didn't want to come back. She left to protect the team… and her heart. She didn't want to get re-attached to anything. But Simmons saved her life, multiple times. "What do you need me to do?" She finally asked.

Fitz looked at Simmons curiously, "Wait- did I miss something? What happened while you were gone Simmons?"

Daisy lowered her sheepishly, Simmons hadn't told him. _She knew not to tell anyone. God I love her._ **(That is not the start of Skimmons guys** )

"Fitz I…" Simmons started not meeting his eyes.

"I was stupid Fitz." Daisy said quickly. She gave Simmons a 'let me handle this look.' "I fought the Tyrannical Terror and lost. Badly. He put me in a coma and Simmons saved my life. She only didn't tell you because I asked her not to. It's my fault Fitz." Most of that was true. Daisy didn't ask her not to tell anyone, but she was glad that Simmons didn't.

Fitz looked back from Daisy apologetic face, to Simmons lowered face. "Okay. It's okay Daisy, I'm just glad the both of you are okay."

Simmons gave Fitz and small smile, which he returned.

"So… Coulson… what do you need me for?"

"We need you to help defeat the Tyrannical Terror."

Daisy stood there, silently looking between May, Fitz, Simmons and Coulson. "W-What?" She asked flabbergasted.

"I'm sorry Daisy, but you're the only one who has been able to do any sort of damage against him."

Daisy sighed and reluctantly said, "Fine. Okay. What do you need me to do?"


End file.
